


[Fanart]Bone of Bones

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: Just some of my fanart for dalter, hope you enjoy! :)





	[Fanart]Bone of Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop I love this pair.  
> This one might be a cover, idk, I'll probably draw more  
> I'll do my best xD


End file.
